


Liar

by LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)



Series: Klance oneshots cause blue writes [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, One Shot, Other, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/LoverBoyBlue
Summary: "Tell me pretty liesLook me in the faceTell me that you love me"—IDFC by Black bear.---How does he even ignore it? Why does he? Why couldn't he just be honest about his fucking feelings and ignore the pain it causes Lance? For both of them.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance oneshots cause blue writes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972138
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings!!  
Cheating, implied cheating; panic attacks; and I oOP
> 
> HUG LANCE PLS
> 
> Me, and idiot who didn't add-  
The au( which isn't my original idea) is that when you lie the words show up on your skin

"Hey babe, have you seen my notebook? The one with the star stickers on it?" Lance asked, walking into his and his boyfriends shared room, eyes flickering around, hoping to spot the book. His eyes landed on Keith's bare back, where large words in darken ink sat, freezing Lances heart—, words he never thought he'd see.

"Nevermind, I think—" His words choked up, as he swallowed thickly. Clearing his throat, he forced the words out smoothly, "I think I left it at Hunks place." He rubbed the back of his neck, adverting his eyes when Keith turned around.

"Alright. I'm going out with Shiro tonight, said he wanted to hang or whatever." The other slid on a shirt, raising an eyebrow at Lance, who's gaze locked onto the words that disappeared under the fabric. _I'm single, don't worry._

Snapping out of his little daze Lance nodded, forcing a smile across his lips, "Okay! Will you be coming home? Or should I leave a spare key? I won't be here in the morning, since I have a meeting with Allura." He explains, twisting his fingers, lying smoothly, covering the wince that flashed on his face with his hand. It felt like his back was burning, the words he uttered scratching onto his skin, _I have a meeting with Allura. _

Shaking his head, Keith grabbed his jacket and keys, stepping in front of Lance, waiting as he spoke, "No, I'll just stay with Shiro til you get back."

"Okay!" Lance felt a bitter feeling crawl under his skin as he pressed a gentle, nearly a ghost, of a kiss against the others cheek. Closing his eyes with a smile he choked out, "Love you mullet boy!"

"Love you too, lover boy."

No, no you don't-, is what Lance wanted to scream, spotting the tip of newly formed ink on Keith's neck, the top of a "y" sticking out, mocking the boy angrily.

Keith pressed a soft kiss against his lips, so gentle, like a feather was brushing against them. But it hurt, burning Lances lips in the reminder that this wasn't _real_ to Keith.

Keith pulled away and walked out, leaving Lance alone—, alone with the realization that Keith never did take his shirt off around him. Not once had the other boy removed his shirt in Lances presence. Lance didn't pressure Keith, knowing sometimes lies are too hard to show—, he understood and kept silent.

But he trusted Keith enough to take off his shirt, showing the lies he's uttered, harmless little things, simple really. Things like, "nope, i didn't take that!" to "yeah, I'm okay. No worries!"

God, he wasn't expecting _that _on his _boyfriends _back. Does he even think of Lance that way? Apparently not, if the words Lance saw proved anything.

Shaking, Lance dialed Hunks number, his heart pounding in his chest, his head spinning. The man he put so much trust in-, what the _fuck_ does Keith think he's doing? Lying so easily, ignoring the pain searing into his skin _every single fucking time he utters "I love you, Lance"_. How does he even ignore it? _Why does he_? Why couldn't he just be honest about his fucking feelings and ignore the pain it causes Lance? _For both of them_. It'd be so much fucking easier, wouldn't it? Not lying? The backlash, the pain that burns slowly into your skin as you lie, carving the words into different areas of your body—, the longer the lie, the more it stings, but god, the worst lies hurt the most when it's carved.

So **why**?

"Hey buddy, you need something?" Hunks voice rang out, Lance barely hearing it over his heavy breathing, barely gasping out, "I need you."

God bless Hunk, immediately grasping the situation.

"Lance, where are you? At home?" Hunk asked, desperately trying to stay calm. Lance knew that, just from the way Hunks voice cracked-.

Whimpering, he clutched the fabric above his racing heart, choking out a wet, "Yes". Tears burned the corner of his eyes, sliding down his face, dripping onto the floor.

"I'll be there in a minute, but I need you to breath with me, can you do that Lance?"

"D-.. Dunno!" Lances body shook with sobs, the tears falling faster as he desperately tried to catch his breath, his fingers and toes tingling, his head feeling lighter. He couldn't breath, his throat closing up; blinking away the tears that only fell more, clumping his eyelashes together uncomfortably. He wiped at his eyes, his thoughts cloudy and hazy—

_Why did Keith lie?_

_Why did he ask him out?_

_Why wHY WHY **WHY—**_

"Lance! Buddy, stay with me. Focus on my voice-"

Right, Hunk was on his way—, he just had to focus, just _focus_.

"I want you to take deep breaths with me, can you do that?" Hunk asks, Lance vaguely hearing the start of an engine, alerting him that the other should be there soon.

Focus, just focus Lance. You can do this-, _you can't do this_. You can do this, just **breath**.

"In and out, do it with me." He heard Hunk take a deep breath and softly count, "one, two—, come on buddy count with me—" Lance mimicked Hunk, taking a shaky deep breath, gasping for air moments after.

"You can do it buddy, I'm almost there. Come on, try again—" Deep breath, "one, two, three—, " _One, two, three—_

"I can't!" Lance cried, collapsing onto the ground, his vision blurring, his head spinning.

Hearing a car door shut over the phone, Lance nearly smiled out of relief, "I'm here, I'm on my way up to your apartment, it's gonna be okay—" Hunk reassured Lance gently.

The door opened and Hunk stepped in, his eyes widening then softening seeing Lances state. Or so Lance assumes, he can't tell—, the tears blurring his vision too much.

Hunk kneeled down and scooped Lance up into his arms, whispering soft things into his ears, having him mimic his breathing —.

Lance felt warm, _safe_ even. Hunk was the best hugger, so warm and gentle; cradling him into his chest. It was soothing, Lance finally calming down after a moment..

"What happened Lance?" Hunk asked, barely above a whisper, still holding the shaken Lance.

Lance, startled, looked up at Hunk with puffy red eyes, "oh-.. Oh.. I saw-" He paused, nervously chewing at his lower lip, "I saw Keith shirtless today. A lie of his, on his back, was from when he asked me out.. _"I love you Lance McClain. You're the only one I need."_"

Blinking up at Hunk, who took a sharp breath, he continued, "There was also _"I'm single, don't worry"_.. And when he said I love you back, it showed up.." He mumbled, glancing over at the wall, tears welding up in his eyes once more as he sniffled. "Sorry, you must thing I'm overreacting, I'm so fucking stupid—"

"No, you're not." Hunk interrupted, his eyes narrowed. "Give me your phone, I want to talk to Keith."

"Hunk no—"

"Lance, I've heard you gush over that boy so many times, about how beautiful he was and how you loved him so much, and he does _this_ to you. Cheats on you and lies. I want to have a nice chat."

Lance puffed softly, handing over his phone. He knew he could have been more firm about no, and Hunk wouldn't do anything. Hunks too nice to do anything when Lance begs him not to but he's too tired to fight—, too tired to care about what happens anymore.

Hunk took the phone gingerly and called Keith, waiting patiently, as patiently as he can be with the situation.

Keith picked up, "yeah?"

Lance perked up, leaning closer to the phone, listening to the noise in the background. Music?

"Keith—" Hunk started, just to hear, "baby come back to bed—"

_Fuck no. _

Lance stole the phone, new found anger flaring up, "oh, _baby_ when will you be home? Hm? After you're done fucking that person? Oh oh! No wait let me guess, it'll be in the morning and you'll lie saying you were with Shiro all night right? I'm right aren't I? Well guess what _Keith_ stay there. Don't step foot into this fucking house again you cheating piece of-"

"Lance?! It's not what you think, baby please listen-", "baby?! You told me you were single!"

Lance chuckled bitterly, "tell them don't worry, you are now. Bye, Kogane." He hung up, taking a deep breath.

"I-, can I stay at your place tonight, Hunk?" Lance asks, looking at the shell shocked man, who snaps out of his shock and nods.

"Of course. You can stay however long you want.. But first-" Hunk set Lance down and stood up, "let's toss his stuff into the hallway, and hide the spare keys."

Lance laughs gently, tears pricking the corners of his eyes once more. "Yeah, let's. Thank you, Hunk.."

"It's what I'm here for Lance. Let's get started-, first! His band t-shirts!"

"Oh he's gonna be so angry when he sees his shirts out there waiting to be stolen-"

"Or his gloves. Isn't he obsessed with them?"

\------

_Thank you so much Hunk.._


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was he in love? Perhaps not, the words scribbled into his skin inching, burning with the solemn reminder that no, none of it was real. All the kisses, laughs, secret words whispered between them with all knowing looks—. None of it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, don't condone cheating!  
This may seem sympathetic, but it isn't -  
I do not condone cheating, and those who cheat should deal with their consequences. 
> 
> Now! There's that part two! This is in Keith's point of view! Please read the end notes!

"Lance—" _Beeeep_. Damnit, he hung up. Why couldn't he just listen, instead of being so emotional. Speaking of, why the ever living fuck was Hunk there? Better yet, why did he have Lances phone? Goddamnit.

Shuffling knocked Keith out of his thoughts, turning his head to the boy laying undressed in the silk sheets, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

He fisted the sheets, twisting them between his pale hands, averting his eyes, "I think I should go—" He mumbled, standing up, keeping the sheets pressed close to his chest, his face flushed a deep red.

Keith caught flashes of blacken ink, scarred into the otherwise untouched skin, harmless lies burned. _I was hanging with —_, _sorry, I didn't mean it._

Things Keith could never say he had written on his skin. No, he has much worse—.

He didn't bother answering the boy, bitterness raising in his chest as he stared at his phone, the screen going black, leaving his reflection glaring at him, twisting into an angry sneer.

Vaguely he hears the door open and close, but he didn't care. He grabbed his keys and jacket, crushing them in a knuckle whitening grip as he walked too the door, pausing. He took a deep breath, slowly loosening his grip on the items, closing his eyes. Breath.

Lance, it was always about Lance, wasn't it? _Always_. "How's Lance?", "is your boyfriend doing okay?", "haven't seen Lance lately, he doing okay?"

_Always the same damn questions._

Keith wonders, wonders when he fell out of love. Or if he was even in love with Lance. Lance with the beautiful eyes and brightest smile. Lance who couldn't decide anything and was too trusting. _That Lance. _

Was he in love? Perhaps not, the words scribbled into his skin inching, burning with the solemn reminder that no, none of it was real. All the kisses, laughs, secret words whispered between them with all knowing looks—. _None of it was real._

Collecting himself, Keith twisted open the door, the loud creak causing him to wince against his will as he mumbled a soft, "shut up—", to the door.

He needed to get home. Lance told him never to step foot in the house again but fuck, he had too. He had to explain, explain what was really happening—, _liar._

"I'm not a liar!"

Pain flared up his back, burning into his skin like fire, causing him to gasp—, hands groping the wall, desperately trying to ground himself against the searing pain.

"Haah-" Keith panted, his eyes squeezed shut as the pain subsided into a dull aching, a reminder that he's just lying all over again.

_He needed to get home._

Straightening himself, he stumbled down the hallway, music blasting loudly the closer he got, the smell of alcohol and sex in the air. He grimaced, scrunching his nose in disgust at the smell. It was disgusting.

He brushed past people quickly, ignoring hands wandering on his body—, he didn't have time to deal with this.

Dialing Shiros number, he pressed his phone against his ear once he made it outside, taking a deep breath of air while waiting for an answer.

"Keith." Shiros voice was firm and disappointed, Keith narrowing his eyes at the tone.

They didn't. They couldn't have, _could they?_

Staying silent he waited for Shiro to continue, tapping his foot impatiently against the ground.

"I got an interesting call from Lance and Hunk. Care to explain? You know what, no, I'm coming to get you. You're still at the house party right? We can have this conversation face to face Keith Kogane. You're not getting out of this one."

Keith bit his lip, debating where he was and the situation he was in. Does he have enough money for a taxi?

"Keith?"

**Beep**

Keith hung up impulsively, cursing under his breath. Shiro is going to kill him-, for hurting Lance and hanging up. Not that it matters, the second he steps foot into their home Hunk is going to kill him.

Why couldnt they have listened?!

Fuck, fuck; fuck okay, calm down Keith.

He checked his wallet, sighing in relief staring at the amount he has. He has enough money for a taxi—, now the issue is getting one this late. Should he just toss that idea out the window and walk home?

_Fuck._

Angrily he shoved his wallet back into his pocket and kicked a rock in the driveway, he hadn't even realized he was walking down, his thoughts swarming his head—, distracting him dangerously.

He could get hurt if he isn't careful with his thoughts.

Running his fingers through his hair, he grumbled angrily before walking back to his house—, it took a while to finally make it home.

-

Once he got to the apartment, he went up the elevator, rushing to their house number, panic raising when he saw boxes outside the door.

"What the _fuck_?"

Slowly, Keith approached the boxes, realizing they were full of his stuff, shoved terribly into them, as though they were literally tossed away.

He found his knife collection, his gloves, his nice band shirts, everything of his. Did they do this? Obviously, they had to of.

What the fuck?

Keith searched his pockets for the key, unlocking the door, steadying his breathing as he walked in, eyes widening at the sight before him.

Shiro was standing there, arms crossed and disappointed, Lance was there too—, eyes puffy and red but full of anger. And boy, if looks could kill a man Keith would be dead by now, just by Hunk.

"What are you doing here?" Lance sneered, Keith noticing that he was shaking, and slowly moving towards Hunk. Huh-.

Crossing his arms, Keith narrowed his eyes, as he spoke firmly, "This is my home." He shifted his weight from foot to foot, watching how they all eyed him like he was a monster.

Lance huffed out a bitter, sarcastic, chuckle at that. "Not anymore mullet boy. Not after you lying to me."

Shiro clearly wanted to say something, but Lance simply shook his head, making Keith raise an eyebrow.

So he won't let them say anything mean?

"I didn't—" Keith pauses, knowing he continues that sentence he'd get hurt from the words scarring into his skin. Panic flared up for a brief second, before he crushed it down, "Fine. I did lie. Lance McClain, I didn't love you, not once did I ever love you." He snarled, eyes widening at the pain, oh god the _pain_. It was worse than before, scratching all over his back as it burned.

Gritting his teeth, Keith clenched his fingers into a knuckle whitening fist, blinking away the tears that formed at the corner of his eyes.

Truth be told, he did love Lance once upon a time. Before they went out, he loved Lance; but something, something nasty changed him.. He never did fall for Lance again.

Hunk stepped forward, ready to do something just to be stopped by Lance, who stalked towards Keith, his eyes dark and narrowed as he spat, "Get the hell out of my house Keith. Never show your face here again, do you understand?"

Biting his lower lip, Keith uncrossed his arms, "No, I don't understand it, _Lance_. This is my house too, you can't just kick me out."

Lance raised an eyebrow, as he spoke, shoving Keith out the open door, "Watch me. Now leave."

"Lance-, just listen-" Keith stumbled back, begging, earning another bitter laugh from his ex boyfriend.

"No, you listen. You cheated on me, lied about loving me—, we've been together for five years. Do those five years mean nothing to you? Hm? No? _Shocking_. Goodbye, Keith."

Keith's eyes widen as the door was slammed on his face, collapsing onto the floor as he blinked in surprise.

... Whatever. He doesn't need Lance-..

He doesn't.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said, I do /not/ condone cheating..   
I struggled to write this solely because I don't know how cheaters think?? I guess?? I dunno, I'm like two-  
So-  
Sorry if it's over sympathetic, it isn't meant to be. Keith should own up to his actions -  
SO!  
Either way, hope y'all enjoyed this little thing! 💙

**Author's Note:**

> Sad? YUP  
To give myself a break from Death Needs a Hug Too  
So I wrote this  
Hunk is a good friend tho;  
JSJSJSJS  
Feed back is appreciated!
> 
> Me, and idiot who didn't add-  
The au( which isn't my original idea) is that when you lie the words show up on your skin


End file.
